


Part 6: Procedure

by NerdHQ_084



Series: The Adventures of Jess and the Logic Doc [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: As usual :), For sucker_for_pain, I'm bad at angst lol, Other, Part 6, Sorry if it's a bit underwhelming, The grand but short finale, Yay origin stories, but here we are anyway, this is kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: The time has finally come for Jess to become Jet Hunter. Shockwave just hopes he doesn't lose her.





	Part 6: Procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnIdentityCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdentityCrisis/gifts).



> Hello again, Nerdlings :)
> 
> Back to back posts for Jess and Logic Doc! The end is here for the handful of you who are following the series lol XD. I appreciate the support! And for sucker_for_pain, I hope I did your OC proud :)
> 
> -Ghost

After just a few cycles, Jess and Shockwave had finished the processor database and uploaded it to Jet Hunter. They painted him, loaded alt modes, and were nearly ready to do the transfer. Which was good, because Jess was running out of time. All that was left was to acquire the energon and spark source needed to animate the new frame.

“I have a lead on a remnant of dark energon. I’ll retrieve it today and then I believe we can do the procedure sometime in the next few days.” Shockwave was running a final ops check on the new con while Jess sat on his shoulder.

“Alright. Have you figured out a spark source?”

“Yes. I’ll use my own spark to ignite yours.”

“Isn’t that dangerous??”

“Only slightly. More than anything, there’s the off chance that I’ll bond with you.”

“Bond as in sparkbond?”

“Yes. But that would be fine. I expect you’ll be sticking around after the transfer, unless your memory fails.” She blushed.

“Shock, I feel like you’re taking sparkbonding a bit lightly…”

“Not at all. Are you uncomfortable with the idea of being my sparkmate?” She hesitated a bit.

“Uh…I never really thought about that. About the fact that it will be a possibility for me. But…I don’t think I’d mind. I am rather fond of you. I guess it will only be a problem if I don’t have a memory.”

“If you’re memories don’t transfer, then you can be certain I will try to win you over again.” She laughed.

“Well, knowing what is going to be in my processor for sure, I don’t think that will be too difficult.” He chuckled as well. Shockwave had never considered a sparkmate until Hunter. It was an unnecessary and often illogical bond, but he didn’t care about logic in this case. He was occasionally surprised by how much he disregarded his usual behaviors when it was just the two of them. Artifice could say what she wanted, but the human had changed him, deep in his spark.

The next day, they prepared the lab and cortical psychic patch, which had been modified to link Jess’ brain with Jet Hunter. Jess was a bit nervous, naturally, but at this point she had little choice. Everything was ready.

“Hey, Shock, before we actually do this, in case it doesn’t work, I want you to know how glad I am that you kidnapped me all those months ago. You’ve really changed my life.”

“Hunter…I am glad that you were so strong-willed with me. Else you probably would have been dead a long time ago. This will work, I believe in our research. I’ll see you on the other side, partner.” She knew he would be smiling if he could.

“Thanks, Shock. See you on the other side.” She lay on the table beside her new self, locking the patch on the head. Shock triggered anesthetic waves so she wouldn’t feel any pain. Then, with a last vent for his partner, he began the upload. As soon as he saw positive rates, he opened his spark chamber and prepared to bring Jet Hunter online. Klik after klik passed, feeling like an eon. But the moment her brain stopped showing activity, he plunged the energon into the new frame and connected their spark chambers. Energy surged between them and at 200 percent power, he disconnected his spark. Then there was more waiting. One klik, two, three…he was getting worried. After five, the levels dropped below 100, so he reconnected his spark as well as a backup ignition, designed to maintain sparks during energon transfusions.

The levels quickly stabilized, and this time, on disconnect, they didn’t fade. Hunter’s spark was online. But was his processor intact? The delay could have done critical damage. All Shockwave could do was wait more, watching the softly venting mech. Jess’ human body went offline after a bit, having no consciousness to sustain it. More time passed. Then finally, Hunter’s optics came online and the monitors displayed a message:

_Transfer complete._


End file.
